


Muscle Equality

by TrashCanLife



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: Gou was currently spending the night at Isuzu's place. After drilling Ayumu on why muscles are so much better than fat, the purple haired girl had fallen asleep, leaving just Gou and Isuzu.





	Muscle Equality

**Author's Note:**

> @ KYOANI: GIVE ISUGOU A SPINOFF
> 
> I've been more into writing quick one-shots lately so I needed to write more of them lol
> 
> Also the title is the quick dummy title I used lmao I couldn't think of anything better so I just stuck with it
> 
> Enjoy :D

It's no secret to anyone that Gou LOVES muscles. Just about everyone she has ever talked to knows all about it.

Gou was currently spending the night at Isuzu's place. After drilling Ayumu on why muscles are so much better than fat, the purple haired girl had fallen asleep, leaving just Gou and Isuzu.

"Wow Gou-san, you really know your stuff!" Complimented Isuzu as she poured Gou some tea. Gou grinned. "I do my research! You were amazing too Isuzu-san!" They made such a powerful duo!

Isuzu gave a small blush at the comment. "Well I learned about muscles as I was getting mine." Gou perked up. "You have muscles?" She had no idea. Isuzu sat down next to her. "Well yeah, I am a top swimmer after all! Some of my teammates say that I have better muscles then some of the guys on my team." Gou's eyes sparkled at what she was hearing.

Isuzu put her hand on the back of her neck as she gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry, am I bragging?" She really likes Gou, but she doesn't want to come off as a big showoff. "No way!" Gou replied, "I'm happy to hear about any muscles!" She gave a small smile as she darted her eyes away from the taller girl. "While I normally focus on guys muscles, I still think girls with muscles are amazing."

Isuzu became red at what Gou had just said. They've only known each other for a short time, but Isuzu knew that Gou was the only one for her. Without thinking, she quickly wrapped her arms around Gou as she pulled her in for a deep hug. "I-Isuzu-san?!" Gou stumbled. Isuzu had the biggest smile on her face. "Gou-san, how are you so adorable?!"

After a second, Gou wrapped her arms around Isuzu. "But Isuzu-san, you're the perfect mix of muscles and cuteness." Both girls were a blushing mess.

\---------

As Ayumu got up to go to the bathroom, she spotted the two older girls hugging in the other room while talking about muscles.

"Muscle freaks are weird." The young girl mumbled to herself. However, she couldn't deny how cute the scene was.


End file.
